Sasuke En Sakura
by Cand Chan
Summary: Menikah? Sasuke mengembangkan senyuman bahagia dengan sangat jelas. Ya, Menikah. Lalu menjadi suami. Menjadi ayah. Dan selanjutnya menjadi seorang kakek. Rasanya menggelikan. Namun hatinya selalu merasa hangat hanya dengan membayangkan dirinya akan melewati semua fase kehidupan itu. / For Challenge #3PATW SasuSaku : Jealously, Time, Begin. / RnR Minna :D


**SASUKE EN SAKURA**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Cand hanya salah saja penggemar Sasuke-kun saja

.

.

.

Pairing Utama :

SASUKE x SAKURA

Canon, Rate T, One Shoot, Humor Inside.

Dibuat untuk mengikuti challenge **#3PATW SasuSaku**

Jealously, Time, Begin.

.

oOo

.

Agar tidak bingung, Cand suka membedakan tanda kutip untuk percakapan.

'_blablabla' _Cand gunakan untuk percakapan dalam hati.

"blablabla" Cand gunakan untuk percakapan langsung dengan lawan bicara.

"_blablabla"_ Cand gunakan untuk mengulang flashback percakapan langsung.

.

oOo

**Happy Reading Minna-san ^^**

oOo

.

"Sakura, aku…" Suara Sasuke terdengar lemah dan sedikit serak di telinga Sakura.

"Jangan! Aku sedang konsentrasi!" Perasaan Sakura yang masih kacau setelah melihat bagaimana keadaan Sasuke dan Naruto kehilangan tangan dominan mereka masing-masing di depannya, membuat gadis musim semi ini menyela ucapan Sasuke cepat dengan suara yang dibuatnya setegar mungkin.

"…" Sasuke menatap Sakura lebih sayu daripada sebelumnya.

Setelah apa yang dilakukannya selama ini, Sasuke tahu wajar jika Sakura akan membencinya. Tapi entah bagaimana ada rasa tak nyaman dalam hatinya mendengar penolakan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke penuh penyesalan, tak peduli apakah Sakura akan menerima permintaan maafnya atau tidak.

Aliran cakra berpendar kehijauan Sakura beberapa detik sempat meredup. Sakura tak bisa membodohi dirinya jika dia merasa terharu mendengar kata maaf dari Sasuke. Kata yang hampir tidak pernah diucapkan oleh Sasuke pada siapapun sepanjang kebersamaan mereka yang tidak singkat.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura balik dengan suara bergetar tanpa melirik Sasuke.

"Untuk segala yang kuperbuat." Jawab Sasuke cepat tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan tatapannya pada Sakura yang kentara sekali mati-matian berjuang agar genangan air matanya yang terus berakumulasi, tak tumpah ruah terdorong oleh rasa sesak di hatinya. Rasa sesak karena rasa senang, rasa haru, dan banyak rasa lain yang bercampur aduk tanpa seizinnya.

"Kau sebaiknya… aduh…"

Naruto tersenyum, bahkan Sasuke sekalipun walau tak selebar Naruto. Bukan senyuman mengejek karena berhasil membuat satu-satunya gadis di tim 7 ini menangis-

"Kau benar-benar bermasalah, bodoh!"

-tapi sebuah senyuman lega karena Sakura akhirnya berhenti untuk berpura-pura kuat di depan mereka.

Kakashi masih setia mengawasi ketiga anggota tim 7 di bawah sana. Ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu, dimana Kakashi berpura-pura terjebak oleh jebakan penghapus yang diletakkan Naruto diatas pintu geser hanya untuk mengetahui seperti apa sifat yang dimiliki oleh ketiga calon anggota tim 7, dan seberapa baik kerjasama yang dapat mereka bangun nanti. Walau awalnya mengecewakan, Kakashi bersyukur ternyata ketiga anggota timnya itu pada akhirnya memiliki ikatan yang sangat kuat satu sama lain.

"Mereka akhirnya kembali." Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker sembari memiringkan Hitai ate-nya sampai menutupi mata kiri Kakashi, walau sebenarnya sudah tak ada lagi sharingan yang harus ditutupi. Itu dilakukan ketua tim 7 ini refleks sebagai sebuah kebiasaan.

Keempat anggota tim 7 terlihat mengekspresikan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Senyum tulus dibalik masker khas Hatake Kakashi. Cengiran lebar khas Uzumaki Naruto. Seringai sejuta arti khas Uchiha Sasuke. Dan berbeda dari ketiga laki-laki itu, Haruno Sakura masih saja berjuang menghentikan air mata bahagia yang tak mau berhenti mengalir walau sudah ribuan kali Sakura menggosok mata emerald sembabnya dengan punggung tangan yang penuh luka gores disana sini.

.

.

'_Naruto.'_

'_Kini aku ingat kata-kata yang pernah kau ucapkan padaku.'_

'_Saat kau bersamaku, kau akhirnya punya perasaan seperti memiliki saudara. Dan saat aku berfikir seperti itu, perasaan itu, akhirnya aku mengerti.'_

Sasuke dan Naruto, yang sudah mampu berdiri tegak walau dengan bantuan Sakura, membentuk segel tangan Ne.

Dimulai dari Hyuuga Hinata, satu per satu shinobi yang terjebak Mugen Tsukoyomi mulai terbebas dari balutan akar pohon Shinju. Hokage Tsunade, Raikage A, dan Tsuchikage Oonoki ikut menyusul terlepas dari balutan akar pohon Shinju.

'_Aku sudah menjelajahi seluruh dunia.'_

Guru Gai, Lee, dan Kazekage Gaara juga terbebas. Disusul kemudian oleh Mizukage Mei Terumi, Kabuto, Orochimaru, dan Tenten.

Para Daimyo, warga Konoha, Guru Iruka, Kiba, Ino, Chouji dan Shikamaru juga mulai terbebas dari lilitan akar pohon Shinju.

'_Aku seperti teringat semua kenangan itu.'_

'_Kita sendirian dan haus akan kasih sayang. Anak-anak yang hidup di dunia yang penuh kebencian.'_

'_Dan dari titik itu, kita melangkah di jalan yang berbeda dan bertarung.'_

'_Tapi waktu telah berlalu dan aku mulai berfikir.'_

Sasuke dan Naruto tak hanya melepaskan semua orang dari Mugen Tsukoyomi, mereka berdua juga melepaskan kyuubi dan kedelapan monster berekor yang lain dari kurungan Chibaku Tensei Sasuke.

'_Mungkinkah bahwa seperti bagaimana harapan dan kebencian dari ayah, ibu, dan kakakku Itachi mengalir padaku.'_

Sasuke dan Naruto melepaskan tangan mereka masing-masing saat Mugen Tsukoyomi telah benar-benar digagalkan keduanya.

'_Aku jadi mengerti tentang rasa sakit dan harapanmu, Naruto?'_

'_Karena kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.'_

Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri diam menatap kyuubi dihadapan mereka. Kyuubi menyeringai bangga pada Naruto sementara Naruto tersenyum lega melihat kyuubi nampak baik-baik saja.

'_Dan kau tak pernah menyerah terhadapku. Selalu mendekat bahkan saat aku menjauh.'_

.

.

Setelah semua kekacauan dalam perang, para shinobi yang bertahan hidup merayakan kemenangan mereka. Hanya sebentar saja sekedar untuk menunjukkan rasa syukur telah berhasil menjadi pemenang dalam perang dunia ninja keempat, karena tak pantas rasanya bersuka cita ditengah banyaknya korban perang yang berjatuhan di sekitar mereka.

Selanjutnya apa yang dilakukan para shinobi itu adalah membawa teman-teman shinobi mereka yang terluka ke tenda-tenda medis darurat untuk diberikan pertolongan pertama. Semua orang menjadi satu dan saling membantu. Tak lagi membedakan dari negara mana kau berasal dan tak lagi memperdulikan dendam dimasa lalu yang belum terselesaikan. Orang-orang seperti telah membuat sebuah kesepakatan tanpa kata untuk menghapus semua sakit hati yang tercipta akibat perang dunia ninja keempat ini dari hati mereka.

Setelah 3 hari lamanya bertahan di area perang demi menunggu keadaan para shinobi yang terluka parah membaik dan mengumpulkan seluruh mayat korban perang, kelima desa anggota aliansi pulang ke negara mereka masing-masing. Membawa duka dalam hati untuk dikubur dalam-dalam bersama rekan mereka yang gugur, demi meraih masa depan penuh kedamaian yang menjadi impian setiap orang.

**oOo oOo oOo**

oOo

.

"_Sakura. Dia pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto."_

.

oOo

**oOo oOo oOo**

Dalam sebuah ruang minimalis di Rumah Sakit Konoha yang hanya berisikan sebuah ranjang, satu meja kecil di samping kiri ranjang, dan satu buah kursi di samping kanan atas ranjang, melamun dalam diam seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun. Sebelah mata onyxnya yang tajam menatap langit-langit kamarnya tanpa minat, sementara mata kiri rinnegannya dipejamkan erat oleh sang pemuda.

Orang awam mungkin beranggapan tak ada yang aneh dengan langit-langit kamar yang menjadi perhatian sang pemuda, namun bagi pemuda yang memiliki insting tajam ini, dirinya tahu jika apa yang sangat berbeda saat ini adalah dibalik langit-langit kamarnya sudah tak ada lagi ANBU yang beberapa hari belakangan ini tak pernah lelah memata-matainya sepanjang hari.

Sasuke sebenarnya merasa sangat tak nyaman berada dalam pengawasan seorang bahkan lebih ANBU setiap hari, tapi Sasuke tahu dia tak punya pilihan lain. Adalah hal yang wajar jika para tetua Konoha belum mempercayai dirinya, yang merupakan mantan penjahat international dan juga mantan anggota akatsuki ini, sepenuhnya walau tak sekalipun Sasuke menampakkan gejolak pemberontakan selama tinggal beberapa hari di desa.

Sfx : Cklek!

"Ano, Sasuke-kun. Waktunya mengganti perbanmu."

Sasuke memejamkan mata onyxnya cepat dan berpura-pura tertidur lelap saat Sakura masuk dalam kamar pasiennya.

Sfx : Blum! Tak.

Walau kedua matanya terpejam, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara pintu kamar pasiennya tertutup dan Sakura yang menyalakan seluruh lampu dalam ruangan hingga dalam keadaan terpejam pun Sasuke bisa merasakan terangnya cahaya lampu yang mampu menembus kedua kelopak matanya.

Sayangnya dengan kedua mata terpejam Sasuke tidak tahu jika Sakura lebih dari sekali mengelap keringat yang membanjiri dahi dan lehernya dalam langkah Sakura mendekati ranjang Sasuke. Sakura memang merasa sangat lelah saat ini. Pasalnya baru saja Sakura selesai merawat seorang shinobi yang terluka parah setelah kepulangannya dari acara pelantikan Kakashi sebagai Rokudaime Hokage, kini Sakura sudah harus kembali sibuk merawat Sasuke.

"Konbanwa." Sapa Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih berpura-pura tidur.

Tentu saja. Tak ada orang lain dikamar itu selain dirinya dan Sasuke karena Naruto sudah tak berada dalam perawatan insentif lagi. Berkat cakra kyuubi dalam tubuhnya, Naruto sembuh 3x lebih cepat daripada Sasuke walau masih nampak bekas luka lebam di sana sini. Lalu dengan berbagai pertimbangan, diputuskan jika Naruto hanya perlu melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan berkala di bawah pengawasan Tsunade dan Sakura tanpa perlu menginap di rumah sakit seperti Sasuke.

"Sudah tidur, ya?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang memejamkan mata.

"…" Sasuke tak mengerti alasan sebenarnya mengapa dia saat ini memilih untuk berpura-pura tidur. Sasuke hanya merasa tak siap berduaan dengan Sakura. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus dia obrolkan dengan Sakura, dan tak suka merasakan kecanggungan antara dirinya dan Sakura setelah semua ketegangan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Sfx : Klontang. Klontang. Klontang.

"Ceroboh Sekali!" Omel Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mengumpulkan dengan panik gunting, mangkok stainless, perban, dan sebotol obat yang baru saja jatuh bergelimpangan ke atas lantai karena kecerobohannya. Pandangannya yang sedikit mengabur karena terlalu lelah membuat Sakura tak meletakkan nampan stainless yang dibawanya dengan benar di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Sasuke.

Sementara itu dengan mata terpejam erat, Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tipis. Berfikir dalam hati sebenarnya seberapa banyak benda yang dibawa Sakura hingga gadis itu tak bisa meletakkannya di tempat yang benar. Walau Sasuke tak benar-benar tahu apa saja yang dibawa Sakura ke dalam kamarnya, tapi jika boleh menebak itu pastilah berhubungan dengan perban, gunting, dan kawan-kawannya.

Dan tebakan Sasuke terbukti benar karena tak lama kemudian Sasuke mulai merasakan bagaimana Sakura sibuk melepas perban di tangan kirinya yang telah hilang sebagian dengan sangat hati-hati. Seperti yang diucapkan Sakura sebelumnya, ini saatnya bagi Sasuke mengganti perban.

Sfx : Tes!

Hanya setitik, tapi cukup untuk membuat Sasuke merasakan dinginnya air mata Sakura.

"Aih, mataku kelilipan." Sakura membuat alasan konyol walau Sasuke masih memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

Sasuke sedikit was-was juga kemungkinan besar Sakura tahu dia hanya berpura-pura tidur. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke bertahan untuk tak membuka mata demi mengintip Sakura barang sejenak.

"Hiks." Isakan pelan Sakura yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam gendang telinga Sasuke membuat pemuda itu perlahan mulai mengepalkan tangan.

Sasuke tahu tak seharusnya dia melakukannya mengingat peran yang diambilnya sekarang. Karena jika Sakura menyadari gerakan tangannya yang mengepal ini, terbongkarlah sudah kebohongan Sasuke. Tapi apa mau dikata? lagi-lagi tubuh Sasuke bergerak diluar perintah otaknya jika itu berhubungan dengan Sakura.

"Hiks…" Menghentikan sejenak kesibukannya mengganti perban Sasuke, Sakura lebih dari sekali menggosok mata emeraldnya yang baru saja meloloskan beberapa tetes air mata yang sebagian kecil berjatuhan di atas pipi Sasuke. Pipi kiri Sasuke yang tertempeli banyak perban hasil karyanya.

"…" Setelah dapat mengontrol diri, selanjutnya dengan gerakan lembut Sakura menghapus titik-titik air matanya yang masih bertahan menggenang di atas pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," Panggil Sakura dengan suara lirih.

Walaupun sudah berhasil menghapus tetes air matanya, Sakura masih saja terus menggosok pipi Sasuke yang tak tertutup perban beberapa kali dengan penuh rasa sayang menggunakan ibu jarinya. Miris sekali hatinya melihat pemuda yang dicintainya sepenuh hati ini berbaring tanpa daya dengan tubuh penuh luka seperti sekarang. Sakura seperti dipaksa kembali mengingat masa lalu saat Sasuke terjebak tsukoyomi Uchiha Itachi. Saat itu dalam penantiannya menunggu Sasuke siuman, Sakura tak berhenti menangis sepanjang malam dan membasahi wajah Sasuke dengan air matanya seperti sekarang.

"Gadis bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sakura memarahi dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudah hanyut dalam suasana melankolis.

Haruno Sakura kembali sibuk dengan perban dan tangan kiri Sasuke yang tak lagi sempurna. Gadis musim semi ini berkonsentrasi penuh pada luka Sasuke agar tak ada bagian tubuh Sasuke yang belum benar-benar sembuh itu luput dari balutan perban. Sasuke masih harus melindungi bagian tubuh yang lukanya masih sedikit basah sampai benar-benar kering.

8 menit lebih 12 detik waktu yang dibutuhkan Sakura untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengganti perban di tangan kiri Sasuke. Kemudian dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Sakura mulai melakukan Shousen no jutsu untuk mempercepat proses penyembuhan luka Sasuke tanpa tahu jika diam-diam Uchiha Sasuke merasa kalut oleh wajahnya yang perlahan namun pasti memanas. Entah akibat belaian Sakura sebelumnya atau tertular rasa hangat di tangan kirinya yang buntung.

"?" Sakura menyadari perubahan wajah Sasuke walau sedikit terlambat.

"Suhu tubuhmu normal. Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada bingung.

Oh, bagus! Demi gigi taring Akamaru, Sasuke mulai dapat merasakan detak jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari keadaan normalnya saat tangan hangat Sakura menyentuh keningnya. Sakura sepertinya mencoba untuk mengukur suhu tubuh Sasuke karena bungsu Uchiha itu tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah tersipunya lebih lama.

"Rasanya rambutmu sudah tumbuh terlalu panjang ya, Sasuke-kun?" Komentar Sakura selanjutnya.

Sasuke merutuk dalam hati kenapa ada saja bagian tubuhnya yang menjadi perhatian Sakura. Mulai dari tangan, kening, pipinya yang merona, dan sekarang poninya. Bisa Sasuke rasakan kini satu tangan kurus Sakura mulai sibuk mempermainkan poni Sasuke. Sakura memang berfikir mumpung Sasuke tidur, Sakura akan meminta imbalan untuk semua jasanya merawat Sasuke. Sakura tak mengharapkan sesuatu yang muluk-muluk, sepercik kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya sekarang sudah cukup bagi Sakura.

"Ah, benar juga. Maaf ya, Sasuke-kun. Hari ini aku terlambat datang." Sakura ingat apa yang hampir lupa diceritakannya.

"Hari ini semua orang sibuk di kantor Hokage."

"…" Sasuke berhenti merutuk dalam hati.

"Kakashi-sensei diangkat sebagai Rokudaime Hokage. Dia terlihat saaaangat keren." Puji Sakura tulus.

"…" Sasuke memang hanya diam, tapi dalam hati Sasuke mulai mengkhawatirkan masa depan Konoha dibawah kendali laki-laki mesum penggila seri Icha-Icha tak bermutu menurut Sasuke itu.

"Seandainya saja kau ada disana juga bersamaku, Naruto, dan Sai, kau pasti bisa ikut merasakan bagaimana bangganya kita sebagai anggota Tim 7."

"…" Sasuke masih tetap diam, tapi berkomentar dalam hati jika dia ikut hadir suasana tak akan berlangsung menyenangkan seperti yang Sakura hayalkan.

"Lalu setelahnya aku dan Ino harus membantu Shizune-san mengobati seorang shinobi yang dulu terluka parah saat perang, dan tiba-tiba lukanya yang sudah sembuh kembali memburuk."

"Kami hampir kehilangan dia saat perang usai dulu. Dan hampir kehilangan dia untuk kedua kalinya hari ini."

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, bagaimanapun caranya kami tidak boleh kehilangan dia karena dia adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi Shizune-san." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat mereka genin dulu, Shizune-san diam-diam pernah menyukainya." Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya dengan nada sedih.

"…" Dalam hati Sasuke sibuk bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa mungkin tiap malam Sakura selalu seperti ini. Berlama-lama dalam kamarnya saat dia tidur hanya untuk membagi kisah hidupnya pada Sasuke tanpa mengharapkan tanggapan darinya sedikitpun.

Sakura berhenti mempermainkan poni Sasuke. Ditatapnya Uchiha Sasuke dengan tatapan sayang sejenak sebelum gadis berwajah sembab ini berjalan memutar ranjang Sasuke dan menyeret kursi yang ada ke dekat tangan kanan Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke kembali merasakan rasa hangat menjelajahi tubuhnya, namun kali ini berpusat dari tangan kanannya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun? Rasanya menakutkan sekali berada dalam situasi dimana kau berfikir akan kehilangan orang yang kau cintai. Itu lebih menakutkan daripada memikirkan kematianmu sendiri." Sakura berhenti menyalurkan cakra berpendar kehijauan pada tangan kanan Sasuke demi menautkan jari jemarinya dengan milik Sasuke, yang juga terbalut perban. Kemudian dengan kedua tangannya, Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Terima kasih untuk tetap hidup." Sakura menyandarkan kepala soft pinknya pada tangan Sasuke yang digenggamnya erat.

"Terima kasih kau mau kembali ke Konoha bersamaku." Sasuke bisa merasakan bagaimana Sakura meremas tangannya. Sakura seolah memiliki banyak hal untuk diungkapkan tanpa tahu darimana dan bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Sasuke.

"Hountou ni arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Hiks. Hiks. Hiks." Tangis Sakura kembali pecah.

Namun kali ini gadis musim semi itu menangis dengan sungguh-sungguh. Air matanya berjatuhan membanjiri wajah tirusnya dan bahkan banyak dari tetesan air mata itu tersasar di tangan Sasuke yang dijadikan Sakura sandaran kepalanya.

"…" Isak tangis Sakura membuat sesak dada Sasuke.

Jika saja Sasuke bisa menghela nafas berat, akan Sasuke lakukan sekarang. Karena jika boleh dianalogikan, apa yang Sasuke rasakan akibat mendengar tangisan Sakura adalah seperti ada puluhan batu besar yang tiba-tiba menghimpit dadanya.

"Hueee…" Air mata Sakura melumer kemana-mana. Semua kilas balik pertarungannya dengan Sasuke berkelebatan dalam otaknya. Sakura yakin tak satupun wanita yang menginginkan berada dalam posisinya. Harus saling membunuh demi mempertahankan hidup dan keyakinan mereka padahal dalam hati keduanya saling menyayangi.

Tangis Sakura yang semakin menjadi membuat rahang Sasuke sempat menegang selama beberapa detik. Sasuke sejak dulu memang tidak pernah suka mendengar suara tangis Sakura. Sasuke selalu menjadi marah pada dirinya sendiri jika melihat Sakura menangis. Mungkin itu karena Sasuke sangat menyadari jika dirinya lah yang mengambil porsi besar sebagai pemicu tangis murid asuhan Senju Tsunade itu.

.

.

Sasuke membuka mata onyx dan rinnegannya lemah. Tanpa sadar ternyata dirinya benar-benar tertidur sementara menunggui Sakura berhenti menangis. Sasuke masih mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya sebelum melarikan bola mata onyxnya ke samping kanan bawah ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang mengunci tangannya hingga tak mampu digerakkan.

'_Sakura?'_ Sasuke cukup terkejut melihat kepala soft pink yang menindih tangan kanannya.

Walau tak ada jam di dalam kamarnya yang terang, dari gelapnya langit malam Konoha yang bisa dilihatnya begitu jelas diluar jendela kamarnya yang tak tertutup tirai, Sasuke tahu ini sudah bukan saatnya bagi Sakura masih berada di dalam kamar pasiennya. Sakura seharusnya sudah berada di kamarnya sendiri dan tidur dengan nyaman di atas ranjangnya.

"…" Sasuke bangkit dengan susah payah, berusaha agar pergerakannya tak sampai membangunkan Sakura yang bahkan dari pucuk kepalanya saja Sasuke sudah tahu jika gadis itu pasti merasa sangat lelah saat ini.

Meskipun begitu, tak banyak yang Sasuke lakukan kemudian selain menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya hanya untuk menatap pucuk kepala Sakura. Sempat terlintas dalam pikiran Sasuke untuk diam-diam mengelus bagian itu dengan lembut saat Sasuke sadar dia tak memiliki tangan kirinya lagi.

Bukan menyesal atau merasa sedih, Sasuke sebaliknya bersyukur dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu. Setidaknya Sasuke memiliki alasan untuk tak merealisasikan pikiran bodohnya. Karena baginya, tak sepantasnya Sasuke menyentuh Sakura setelah semua hal buruk yang dilakukannya pada gadis itu. Gadis yang berkali-kali tanpa ragu membahayakan nyawanya di tangan Sasuke sendiri, dan bahkan tetap bersikukuh mencintainya walau Sasuke tak pernah menampakkan diri memiliki keinginan membalas perasaan Sakura.

Sfx : Cklek!

Sasuke memutar kepala dan mengalihkan pandangannya cepat pada pintu kamar pasiennya yang terbuka. Mencari tahu siapa yang tak sopan bertamu ke kamarnya di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Kau belum tidur, Sasuke?" Sapa seorang pemuda pucat yang sedang menutup pintu kamar Sasuke tanpa membalik tubuh menghadap pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Tanya Sasuke dengan mata rinnegannya yang terpejam, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda pucat yang berjalan mendekat pada ranjangnya terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke tahu dari cerita Naruto jika Sai adalah mantan anggota ANBU Root yang hebat. Naruto begitu membanggakan kemampuan Sai padanya tanpa tahu jika Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai ANBU walaupun hidupnya dikelilingi oleh mantan anggota ANBU seperti kakaknya Uchiha Itachi dan gurunya Hatake Kakashi.

"Kau tak perlu takut, Sasuke. Aku tak punya niat buruk padamu." Jawab Sai yang menyadari nada waspada dalam kalimat Sasuke.

"…" Dengan satu mata onyxnya, Sasuke tak melepaskan kewaspadaannya pada Sai yang berhenti melangkah tepat disamping Sakura. Walaupun Sasuke tak pernah merasakan cakra Sai sebagai salah satu ANBU yang selalu mengawasinya, Sasuke masih tetap belum menyukai kehadiran Sai di dekatnya. Karena Sai pernah mengemban misi untuk membunuhnya dulu.

Sai menundukkan kepala menatap Sakura yang tertidur begitu lelap di atas tangan Sasuke. Sebuah seringai sangat tipis tersungging kemudian di wajah pucat Sai kala nalurinya mampu menangkap atmosfir rumit di dalam kamar ini sebelum kehadirannya yang tak diundang.

Tanpa membuat satupun alasan, Sai perlahan mengangkat kepala Sakura dari atas tangan Sasuke. Walau sedikit terkejut, Sasuke memilih diam saat Sai menyandarkan kepala Sakura pada bahunya dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura dari tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tapi Sasuke tak lagi bisa menahan diri saat Sai dengan gerakan cepat memindah tubuh kurus Sakura dalam gendongannya. Terlalu terkejut Sasuke dengan apa yang dilakukan Sai pada Sakura, menggendong Sakura layaknya sepasang pengantin baru, hingga suara Sasuke meninggi tanpa sadar.

"Membawanya keluar." Jawab Sai dengan tatapan polos seolah tak menyadari pandangan tak suka Sasuke padanya.

"Tak baik membiarkan laki-laki dan perempuan berdua dalam satu kamar selarut ini, Sasuke." Lanjut Sai.

"Tapi kau tak perlu menggendongnya! Dia bisa berjalan sendiri!" Debat Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Sakura tertidur lelap sekali. Aku tak tega membangunkannya." Bantah Sai.

"…" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Menahan diri untuk tak berbantahan dengan Sai lebih panjang dari ini atau dirinya akan hilang kendali.

"Apa sekarang kau sedang cemburu padaku?" Pancing Sai.

Sasuke tersentak oleh pertanyaan Sai. Perlahan kepalan Sasuke pada selimutnya mengendor. Ada rasa malu ketahuan oleh Sai bahwa dia tak bisa mengontrol rasa cemburunya.

"Nnnggh…" Geliat pelan Sakura, yang tanpa sadar menyamankan kepala soft pinknya di dada Sai, menambah ketegangan yang tercipta antara Sasuke dan Sai.

Genggaman pada selimutnya yang sempat mengendor kini kembali mengerat. Sial bagi Sasuke, walaupun tak suka tapi Sasuke tak punya alasan untuk memaksa Sai menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya. Sakura toh hanya rekan satu timnya. Terlebih selama ini Sasuke selalu bersikap seperti tak memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sakura.

"Dengar, Sasuke. Kau tak punya alasan untuk cemburu padaku." Ucap Sai dibalik seringai penuh artinya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam pada Sai. Mata rinnegan Sasuke memang beberapa detik sempat terbuka, tapi untunglah tak sampai membuat Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"Sakura. Dia pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto." Jawab Sai tanpa perasaan.

"…" Wajah Sasuke terlihat menegang mendengar kalimat Sai.

"Jika kau tak percaya padaku, kau bisa bertanya pada Kiba dan Lee-san, mereka ada di sana saat Sakura menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto."

"Itupun jika kau masih ingat siapa nama teman-temanmu." Sindir Sai.

"…" Sasuke bergeming tak punya keinginan menanggapi sindiran Sai padanya.

"Jika kau masih tak percaya juga, kau bisa menanyakannya pada Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, dan bahkan Sakura sendiri." Tambah Sai.

"Tidak. Tidak. Jangan, Ino." Sai menunduk menatap Sakura yang mengigau dalam gendongannya dan mulai menggosok-gosokkan kepala soft pinknya di dada Sai.

'_Gawat, jika dia bangun aku pasti mati ditangannya.'_ Pikir Sai dalam hati.

"Cih!" Sasuke berdecih disertai dengusan kesal, tak suka melihat Sakura bertingkah manja pada Sai.

"Pergilah! Aku ingin tidur." Usir Sasuke. Dipalingkan pandangannya dari Sakura dan Sai kepada bulan penuh yang bersinar sangat terang seolah sedang menertawakan kecemburuannya dari atas langit Konoha.

"Baiklah. Oyasuminasai, Sasuke." Pamit Sai. Sai tak ingin mempertaruhkan nyawanya berlama-lama di kamar Sasuke mumpung Sakura belum bangun dari tidurnya. Lagipula sepertinya Ino sudah menunggunya terlalu lama di lobi Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Sasuke tahu Sai tak keluar dari pintu kamar pasien Sasuke seperti normalnya. Sai menghilang dengan Shunshin no jutsu. Tentu saja Sasuke mengerti alasan Sai melakukannya. Sasuke berani bertaruh pasti karena Sai tak punya tangan lebih untuk membuka pintu semenjak kedua tangannya dipakai untuk menggendong Sakura.

Menahan amarah yang membuncah, Sasuke perlahan memejamkan mata onyxnya. Kembali mengingat kata demi kata dalam kalimat Sai yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba membuat hatinya terasa sangat panas seperti terbakar api.

"_Sakura. Dia pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto." _

"_Aku tahu tak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu. Tapi aku mencintaimu..!" _Kemudian ingatan Sasuke tentang pernyataan cinta Sakura beberapa waktu sebelum memulai pertarungannya dengan Naruto berkelibatan tanpa perintah dalam pikirannya.

'_Apa maksud semua ini, Sakura?!'_ Geram Sasuke dalam hati. Rahang Sasuke kembali mengeras menahan amarah yang menguap sampai ubun-ubun kepala ravennya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

oOo

.

"_Jika kau mau bersamaku, aku tak akan membuatmu menyesal, apapun yang terjadi! Setiap hari akan menyenangkan dan kita akan terus bergembira! Jadi… aku mohon padamu, jangan pergi!"_

_._

oOo

**oOo oOo oOo**

Menghabiskan 2 minggu lebih tinggal di Konoha, kembali berinteraksi dengan teman-teman dan orang-orang disekitarnya, ternyata tak mampu membuat Uchiha Sasuke merasa nyaman tinggal di desa. Sasuke masih tak dapat menghilangkan rasa bersalah dan rendah diri jauh-jauh dari pikirannya. Sasuke telah mengutarakan keinginannya pada Kakashi untuk kembali berkelana sejak hari pertamanya pulang ke Konoha setelah sembuh nanti, tapi senseinya itu selalu menolak keinginan Sasuke dengan alasan Sasuke harus menunggu keputusan dari Godaime Hokage dan kedua tetua Konoha terlebih dahulu tentang kejelasan statusnya saat ini.

Hanya beberapa hari berikutnya saja Kakashi mampu menahan tekad Sasuke itu. Karena setelah pembacaan keputusan akan statusnya bagi Konoha, Sasuke segera mempersiapkan diri untuk melaksanakan niatnya kembali mengembara keluar desa dan tak ada satupun yang bisa menghentikan Sasuke seperti sebelumnya.

Disinilah Sasuke berada keesokan harinya. Di pintu gerbang desa Konoha dengan hanya ditemani oleh Kakashi dan Sakura sebagai pengantarnya.

"Yah kalau boleh jujur secara normal kau akan dipenjara seumur hidup." Kakashi kembali memperingatkan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga Kakashi masih merasa sedikit was-was menginzinkan Sasuke kembali berkelana keluar desa.

"Tapi satu-satunya alasan kau dimaafkan adalah bantuanmu dalam melepaskan jutsu Mugen Tsukoyomi." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Jangan pernah lupakan itu bagaimanapun juga. Ini semua berkat Naruto. Maksudku, dia adalah pahlawan dalam perang ini. Dan juga kesaksianku sebagai Hokage keenam."

"Jadi tenanglah dan jangan berbuat aneh lagi. Karena nanti kepalakulah yang akan kena imbasnya." Ingatkan Kakashi dengan wajah sayunya yang biasa.

"…" Sakura hanya diam dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah sendu. Setelah perang berakhir Sakura pikir akhirnya semua penantiannya menunggu Sasuke kembali ke Konoha berakhir sudah, tapi ternyata ia salah. Kami-sama masih belum mengizinkan Sakura menyungging senyum bahagianya lebih lama.

"Yeah maaf." Jawab Sasuke tanpa banyak basa-basi. Toh semua nasehat Kakashi yang panjang lebar itu pada intinya hanyalah untuk memperingatkan Sasuke agar tak kembali menjadi bocah nakal.

"Apa kau sudah mau pergi?" Sakura akhirnya membuka suara.

"Tsunade-sama hampir menyempurnakan tangan buatan untukmu dari sel Hashirama-sama." Bujuk Sakura.

Sasuke tahu walau Sakura tak mengingatkannya, tapi Sasuke tak merasa membutuhkan tangan buatan Tsunade. Karena bagi Sasuke satu tangan kirinya yang hilang itu memang dijadikannya sebagai salah satu wujud penebusan dosa-dosanya pada Konoha dan seluruh warga desa.

"Aku harus melihatnya sendiri bagaimana dunia bekerja." Jawaban Sasuke menjadi sebuah penolakan atas bujukan Sakura.

"Segalanya yang telah ku abaikan. Aku rasa aku bisa melihatnya lebih baik sekarang."

"Dan jika aku kehilangan kesempatan ini, aku rasa tak ada lagi kesempatan yang akan datang."

"Lagipula ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal hatiku." Sasuke menjelaskan alasannya panjang lebar, berharap Sakura mau mengerti keputusan yang diambilnya sekarang.

"Bagaimana… jika aku bilang… kalau aku… ingin ikut… juga?" Tawar Sakura dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Sakura tahu ini sedikit memalukan, Sakura sangat memahaminya. Sakura tahu pasti banyak orang yang berprasangka buruk padanya dan menganggapnya sebagai wanita tanpa harga diri yang walau sudah berkali-kali mendapat penolakan dari Sasuke, masih saja tak mau menyerah untuk memenangkan hati Sasuke.

Tapi Sakura tak ingin menjadi gadis munafik yang membohongi perasaannya. Rasa cintanya pada Uchiha Sasuke tak lagi mampu diungkapkannya dengan bahasa dunia. Setelah semua yang terjadi diantara mereka, Sakura tak tahu lagi cara seperti apa yang harus dilakukannya agar Sasuke percaya jika Sakura tulus mencintainya, mencintai perasaan Sasuke, dan bukan mencintai Sasuke atas dasar siapa Uchiha Sasuke dulu, sekarang, atau dimasa depan nanti.

"…" Sakura mengangkat wajah bersemu merah yang sebelumnya ditundukkan saat Sasuke tak kunjung memberi jawaban.

"Ini adalah jalan penebusanku. Kau tak ada kaitannya dengan dosa-dosaku." Sasuke memejamkan mata karena Sasuke tahu jika dia tak melakukannya, dia tak akan dapat menahan diri untuk tak melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan pada Sakura. Memeluk Sakura misalnya? Karena wajah tersipu Sakura entah bagaimana tiba-tiba terlihat sangat menggemaskan baginya.

Sasuke tak boleh melakukannya! Tidak boleh! Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama untuk menenangkan diri dan berfikir jernih, Sasuke akhirnya mengambil keputusan sendiri jika dia tak pantas untuk gadis sebaik Sakura. Lagi pula setelah menyelidiki kebenaran cerita Sai padanya, kemungkinan besar setelah ini Sakura akan menjadi gadis Naruto. Sakit hati ataupun tidak Sasuke tahu dia harus merelakan itu terjadi.

"Tak ada kaitannya katamu…" Sakura menunduk frustasi, berfikir jika semua sudah berakhir. Sakura sepertinya benar-benar tak punya kedudukan lebih dalam hidup Sasuke.

"…" Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan sebaris senyum sweatdrop dibalik masker hitam karena harus kembali berada di tengah drama percintaan dua muridnya yang sudah remaja ini.

Sasuke bergerak maju dengan langkah ragu mendekat pada Sakura. Sasuke tahu jika sudah terlambat baginya untuk memiliki Sakura. Tapi terakhir kali ini saja Sasuke ingin kembali bersikap egois. Sasuke hanya ingin Sakura tahu sesuatu yang disimpannya sekian lama sendirian. Hmm, mungkin sebenarnya hanya Orochimaru selain dirinya sendiri yang tahu apa rahasia besar Sasuke.

Sfx : Tap.

Sasuke melakukan kebiasaan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, untuk menggodanya dulu. Namun kali ini bukan sebuah sentilan karena Sasuke hanya menyentuhkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya di kening Sakura.

"Aku akan menemuimu saat aku kembali." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman tersungging di wajah tampannya. Sasuke tak merasa memiliki alasan untuk membuat dirinya terlihat menyebalkan bagi Sakura lagi.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke terlihat seperti menundukkan pandangannya dari tempat Kakashi mengawasinya sedikit di belakang Sakura.

Tanpa Kakashi tahu kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura, ternyata Uchiha Sasuke baru saja mengaktifkan sharingannya. Sebelum pergi Sasuke memutuskan untuk membagi ingatan masa lalunya pada Sakura. Membongkar rahasia terbesarnya pada gadis yang melongo dengan wajah merona merah dihadapannya.

.

.

**Flashback **

Tak menunggu detik berlalu saat tubuh Sakura menjadi tembus pandang dan tiba-tiba saja gadis 17 tahun ini kembali ke masa lalu.

"_Aku… Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku, Sasuke-kun!"_

Sakura segera disambut oleh kilas balik dirinya di masa lalu yang mencoba menghentikan niat Sasuke kecil untuk pergi dari desa dengan menyatakan perasaannya.

"_Jika kau mau bersamaku, aku tak akan membuatmu menyesal, apapun yang terjadi!"_

Sakura hanya dapat mengerjap tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"_Setiap hari akan menyenangkan dan kita akan terus bergembira!"_

Sakura bukan merasa bingung apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Gadis berotak cerdas ini mengerti jika Sasuke mencoba membagi ingatan masa lalunya. Sakura hanya tidak menyangka jika bahkan bagi Sasuke malam perpisahan mereka dulu adalah kenangan yang tak biasa dan tak akan pernah terlupakan sepanjang hidup mereka.

"_Jadi… aku mohon padamu, jangan pergi!"_

Sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan dirinya di masa lalu. Sakura berhenti berjalan dan berdiri diam tepat di depan Sasuke kecil yang berdiri membelakangi dirinya di masa lalu.

"_Aku akan membantumu membalas dendam!"_

Posisinya sekarang membuat Sakura leluasa melihat semua perubahan ekspresi yang tersembunyi sangat apik dibalik punggung Sasuke kecil dulu.

"_Aku akan melakukannya bagaimanapun caranya. Aku janji!"_

Sakura dapat menangkap dengan jelas bagaimana Sasuke kecil memejamkan mata dengan wajah penuh tekanan.

"_Karena itu tinggallah bersamaku disini!"_

Tangan Sasuke kecil yang mengepal erat dan tersembunyi di balik celana pendeknya menjadi perhatian Sakura kemudian.

"_Jika itu tidak mungkin. Bawa aku bersamamu. Hiks. Hiks. Hiks."_

Setelah sekian tahun berlalu, akhirnya kini Sakura tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke kecil menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama untuk menjawab bujukannya dulu.

Rahang Sasuke kecil yang menegang menjadi bukti bagaimana malam itu Sasuke mati-matian menekan perasaannya. Rasa yang masih samar dia pahami namun Sasuke sadar perasaannya pada Sakura akan menjadi penghalang terbesar untuk Sasuke mengikuti jalan ninjanya dan menjadi kuat di masa depan nanti.

"_Kau benar-benar… menyebalkan!"_

Sakura tersenyum miris saat Sasuke kecil terlihat menyeringai sinis padanya di masa lalu.

Setelah kejadian malam ini, Sakura sadar jika sejak peristiwa pembantaian keluarga dan seluruh anggota klannya, Sasuke menjadi sangat pandai menyembunyikan emosinya dibalik wajah datar dan seringai sejuta artinya. Tapi baru sekarang Sakura tahu jika Sasuke sepandai ini memanipulasi ekspresinya.

"_Jangan pergi!"_

Apa yang kemudian terlintas dalam pikiran Sakura adalah sebenarnya berapa banyak kesedihan dan sakit hati yang disembunyikan Sasuke rapat-rapat dalam hatinya, yang tak boleh diketahui satu orangpun hingga Sasuke merasa harus selalu bersembunyi di balik wajah dinginnya yang menyebalkan.

"_Jika kau pergi, aku akan berteriak dan…"_

Sasuke kecil menghilang dari hadapan Sakura dengan hanya menyisakan kepulan asap putih, dan tiba-tiba sudah saja berada di belakang Sakura kecil.

"_Sakura…"_

Sakura dapat mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana Sasuke kecil memanggil namanya dengan suara bergetar. Sesuatu yang dulu tak disadarinya.

"_Arigatou."_

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya lemah. Satu kesimpulan yang diambilnya kemudian, alasan Sasuke membuatnya kembali mengingat masa lalu mereka kemungkinan besar Sasuke ingin menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada Sakura. Ya. Pasti seperti itu. Karena melihat kenangan mereka dari sudut pandang Sasuke membuat Sakura seolah ikut merasakan kerapuhan hati Sasuke yang dulu tak mampu dipahami dirinya yang masih terlalu naif.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sasuke-kun? Aku semakin mencintaimu.'_ Batin Sakura dengan sepasang emerald yang berkaca-kaca.

Adegan selanjutnya yang dilihat Sakura adalah Sasuke kecil yang siap memukul tengkuknya di masa lalu. Sakura tahu pada bagian ini semua ingatan masa lalu Sasuke akan berakhir.

_Sfx : Brug!_

'_Nani?'_ Kaget Sakura dalam hati. Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat tak percaya. Ternyata apa yang sesaat lalu dipikirkannya salah besar. Ingatan Sasuke masih terus berjalan. Kini Sakura dapat melihat bagaimana dirinya di masa lalu jatuh pingsan dan bersandar pada tubuh bagian kiri Sasuke kecil, dan bagaimana Uchiha bungsu itu menjaga agar tubuhnya kurusnya tak terjatuh dengan mencengkram erat lengan kiri Sakura dengan tangan kirinya.

Sasuke kecil menghela nafas berat. Tangan kanannya mulai bergerak menuju kaki Sakura kecil, dan ya, Sasuke kecil menggendong dirinya di masa lalu ala _bridal syle_ menuju bangku marmer yang dingin. Cukup lama Sasuke kecil mempertahankan posisinya kemudian, memandang wajah sembab Sakura kecil yang penuh dengan air mata yang hampir mengering.

"_Orewa…"_

Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Sasuke kecil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Sakura di masa lalu. Ah, jadi seperti itu bagaimana lenganku membiru adalah apa yang terbesit dalam pikiran Sakura kemudian.

Sakura menunggu dengan sabar kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke kecil. Sakura benar-benar ingin tahu apa saja yang Sasuke kecil ucapkan pada dirinya yang pingsan dulu.

Cukup lama Sakura menunggu ternyata Sasuke kecil hanya membaringkan tubuh pingsannya di atas bangku tanpa banyak bicara. Namun begitu Sasuke kecil terlihat sangat hati-hati mengatur posisi tubuh yang menurut Sasuke kecil terasa nyaman bagi dirinya di masa lalu yang pingsan. Karena bagaimanapun juga badan kurus Sakura kecil lebih panjang daripada bangku marmer tempat Sasuke kecil membaringkannya.

Sfx : Tap. Tap. Tap.

Setelah membaringkan dirinya di masa lalu ternyata Sasuke kecil tak menyatakan cinta diam-diam padanya seperti yang selama ini dia hayalkan. Sasuke kecil melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa banyak bicara, dengan gaya khasnya menyembunyikan kedua tangan di balik kantong celana pendeknya.

'_Hahh…'_ Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan menunduk kecewa. Sempat tersungging beberapa detik tawa miris untuk dirinya sendiri. Sakura harus mau menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa ternyata semua prasangkanya jika malam ini Sasuke menyatakan cinta hanyalah angan-angannya saja.

_Sfx : Tap!_

Sakura mendongak cepat begitu telinganya mendengar suara hentakan kaki tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Uchiha Sasuke?! Ya, bocah tampan berambut raven itu benar-benar Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah pergi ternyata kembali lagi.

Sasuke kecil terlihat sibuk mengacak ransel hitam miliknya sesaat untuk mengeluarkan 2 buah gulungan. Sasuke kecil membuka salah satu gulungan, membuat beberapa segel tangan sebelum menghantamkan telapak tangan kanannya tepat di tengah bagian tanpa simbol yang membentuk lingkaran dalam gulungan.

_Sfx : Poft!_

'_Hah?! Sebuah selimut?!'_ Sakura mengerjap cepat beberapa kali mencoba meyakinkan diri dengan benda yang muncul dari balik asap putih pada gulungan Sasuke.

"_Sudah ku duga kau pasti akan berusaha mencegahku. Dasar merepotkan!"_ Sakura bisa mendengar jelas bagaimana Sasuke kecil menggerutu lirih sembari menyelimuti tubuh pingsannya dengan selimut yang cukup tebal.

Tiba-tiba kepala Sakura penuh dengan banyak pertanyaan seperti kemana selimut Sasuke di masa lalu itu pergi? Kenapa dulu Sakura kecil ditemukan dalam keadaan tanpa selimut? Apakah mungkin sepanjang malam sebenarnya Sasuke kecil diam-diam mengawasinya demi mengambil kembali selimut miliknya dan menghilangkan bukti kepeduliaannya pada Sakura kecil sebelum kedatangan orang yang menemukannya dalam keadaan pingsan?

_Sfx : Bluuurs!_

Lalu kemana juga perginya gulungan yang mengeluarkan api hangat, yang baru saja selesai di dekatkan Sasuke kecil pada tubuh pingsannya itu? Sakura bersumpah dia akan menghujani Sasuke dengan semua pertanyaan yang ada dalam kepalanya jika kembali ke dunia nyata nanti.

"_Sakura. Anata na koto wasurenai. (Sakura. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu)."_

Lamunan Sakura terpecah oleh suara berbisik Sasuke kecil di depan wajahnya di masa lalu yang penuh dengan air mata yang sudah mengering.

_Sfx : Cup!_

"_Sayounara." _

Ucapan perpisahan diucapkan Sasuke kecil yang wajahnya merona padam setelah berhasil mencuri ciuman pertama Sakura.

_Sfx : Poft!_

Bersamaan dengan hilangnya tubuh Sasuke kecil, Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata.

"…" Mata emerald Sakura masih membulat penuh tak percaya dan kedua pipinya masih merona merah dengan sangat jelas saat Sasuke berhenti membagi ingatan masa lalunya.

Sasuke mematikan sharingannya untuk kemudian berpaling tanpa banyak bicara pada Sakura. Sasuke berjalan dengan wajah tersipu tipis meninggalkan Kakashi dan Sakura dibelakangnya. Rasanya malu sekali menatap terlalu lama sepasang emerald Sakura yang seolah menyimpan pertanyaan "apakah itu berarti kau juga suka padaku, Uchiha Sasuke?". Mewakili mulutnya yang masih tak mampu mengucapkan satu patah katapun karena Sakura masih terjebak dalam keterkejutannya. Sakura bahkan sampai tak bisa melaksanakan sumpah yang dibuatnya saat berada dalam ingatan Sasuke.

.

.

Haruno Sakura masih terpaku di tempatnya, mengawasi punggung Uchiha Sasuke yang semakin lama terlihat semakin kecil.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mengangkat tangannya, menutupi bibirnya yang ternyata sedari kecil telah ditandai Uchiha Sasuke sebagai milik pemuda berwajah dingin itu.

'_Berapa lamapun tak masalah. Aku akan menunggumu pulang ke rumah, Sasuke-kun.'_ Tekad Sakura dalam hati.

Kakashi melirik Sakura yang wajahnya masih bersemu merah.

"Kau tak ingin kembali? Sasuke sudah tak terlihat lagi." Tawar Kakashi. Sakura menggeleng kaku.

"Aku masih ingin disini, Sensei." Tolak Sakura tanpa menoleh pada Kakashi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kakashi mengangguk maklum. Dalam pikiran Kakashi, Sakura pasti masih ingin menyesapi kebahagiaannya karena untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun kebersamaan mereka, Sasuke bersikap sangat lembut pada Sakura tanpa memakai topeng tsundere kebanggaannya.

Sfx : Puk. Puk.

"Yokatta ne, Sakura!"

Sfx : Poft!

Kakashi menghilang dari balik asap putih segera setelah menepuk mahkota merah jambu satu-satunya gadis di tim 7 ini dengan sayang.

.

.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan saat menyadari sosok pemuda berambut kuning jigrak yang bersandar pada sebuah pohon seolah sengaja menunggu Sasuke disana sejak lama.

"Huh! Ternyata kau datang…" Sindir Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Mmmm…" Gumam Naruto tak jelas.

"!" Sasuke terkejut untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian membuat wajah sendu melihat benda yang diulurkan Naruto padanya.

"Ini lagi…" Gumam Sasuke dengan suara berat. Naruto tak segera membalas gumaman Sasuke, sebaliknya menyungging sebuah seringai yang sialnya membuat Naruto terlihat ganteng maksimal.

"Ini, aku kembalikan." Naruto mengulurkan benda di tangannya semakin dekat pada Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke tak segera menerima benda yang diulurkan Naruto padanya. Ada keraguan yang terpancar jelas dari satu mata onyx kelamnya.

"Hahh… Baiklah. Aku akan menyimpan ini sampai kita benar-benar menyelesaikan segala sesuatu diantara kita." Ucap Sasuke setelah beberapa lama sembari menerima benda yang terulur di depannya, yang ternyata adalah Hitai ate ninja berlambang Konoha yang memiliki goresan vertical pada bagian tengahnya.

Seolah ingin menambah kesan dramatis perpisahan mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto mempertahankan posisi mereka dengan saling melempar senyum penuh arti.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke mengakhiri senyumannya.

"Hmm?" Jawab Naruto dengan sebuah gumaman.

"Jaga Sakura untukku." Pinta Sasuke dengan nada tegas.

Naruto tertegun sesaat, namun tak lama kemudian membuat sebuah cengiran lebar dan meneriakkan "Yosha!" keras-keras tanpa tahu jika Uchiha Sasuke berfikir untuk menyerah akan perasaannya terhadap Sakura.

"Arigatou." Sasuke meyakini dalam hati jika Uzumaki Naruto sang pahlawan perang lah yang lebih pantas mendampingi Haruno Sakura daripada dirinya yang hanya seorang mantan penjahat perang.

**oOo oOo oOo**

oOo

.

"_Karena aku tahu Sakura-chan hanya pernah jatuh cinta pada satu orang. Kau, Sasuke."_

_._

oOo

**oOo oOo oOo**

**2 Years Later**

"Sluuurp… Sluuurp…"

"Nyam… Nyam…"

"…"

Tiga orang pemuda tanggung menikmati sarapan pagi bersama dalam satu meja makan.

"Sai! Seperti biasa rasa masakanmu selalu memuaskan, ttebayou!" Puji Naruto dengan penuh semangat. Saking semangatnya hingga Naruto meloloskan beberapa butir nasi dari dalam mulutnya ke wajah pucat Sai.

"A-ri-ga-tou." Balas Sai dengan satu tangan yang sibuk mengelap wajah demi menyingkirkan hasil semburan Naruto padanya.

"…" Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sedang menyendokkan sesuap sup tomat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Teme! Katakan sesuatu pada Sai!" Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke keras-keras hingga membuat Sasuke menjatuhkan sendok supnya. Untung saja tak sampai mengotori bajunya.

"Dobe!" Bentak Sasuke kesal.

"Haaaalah. Begitu saja kau marah, Sasuke." Cibir Naruto dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Sudah. Sudah. Kalian jangan bertengkar." Lerai Sai. Pemuda pucat ini jadi seperti seorang ibu yang menenangkan 2 anaknya yang sedang bertengkar saja.

"Ini ambillah, Sasuke. Gunakan untuk membersihkan tanganmu." Sai mengulurkan sebuah serbet berwarna merah jambu pada Sai.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang tak tertutup poni tinggi-tinggi. Seorang ANBU seperti Sai bagaimana bisa memiliki serbet berwarna merah jambu? Itu terasa sangat tidak laki-laki.

"Ah, serbet ini Sakura yang membelinya." Sai seolah mengerti tatapan ngeri Sasuke padanya.

"Sa-kura?" Ulang Sasuke.

"Yeah. Sakura-chan bilang dia membelinya terlalu banyak. Jadi dia bagikan pada Sai, Kakashi-sensei, dan padaku." Jelas Naruto.

"Aa.." Tanggap Sasuke singkat.

"Cih." Naruto berdecih kesal. Bahkan setelah 2 tahun berlalu Sasuke masih tetap menyebalkan dengan keiritannya bicara, walau mungkin Sasuke menjadi jauh lebih kalem dari dirinya 17 tahun dulu.

Sai hanya dapat mengulum sebaris senyum tipis andalannya. Pemuda berkulit pucat ini bersyukur dalam hati sikap Sasuke padanya jauh berbeda dari saat mereka berdua saling bertemu 2 tahun lalu. Walau Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun sejak pertemuan pertama mereka setelah Sai kembali dari misi penyelamatan Hanabi, Sai tahu jika bungsu Uchiha itu sudah bisa menerima kehadirannya sebagai salah satu anggota tim 7 dan sebagai salah satu teman dekatnya.

'_Sakura…'_ Gumam Sasuke dalam hati dalam kegiatannya mengelap tangannya yang kotor oleh sup tomat.

Sasuke memang belum sempat bertemu dengan Sakura sejak kedatangannya di Konoha. Sakura segera sibuk berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk mengobati banyak warga sipil yang terluka karena perbuatan Toneri, bersama Ino dan banyak medic nin lainnya. Walau Naruto sebenarnya sudah menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya mengunjungi Sakura di Rumah Sakit, Sasuke menolaknya tanpa banyak membuat alasan. Sasuke tak ingin Naruto tahu jika hatinya berdebar tak menentu hanya karena mendengar nama Haruno Sakura. Bagaimana jika Sasuke sampai pingsan saat bertemu dengannya? Sasuke tidak rela sesuatu seperti itu terjadi. Rasanya sangat tidak Uchiha sama sekali.

Sfx : Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

Suara bel rumah Sai menggema sampai ke meja makan.

"Ah, itu pasti Sakura." Tebak Sai.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Sai segera berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan meja makan untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ayo, Sasuke!" Ajak Naruto penuh semangat sebelum berlari menyusul Sai ke pintu depan rumah Sai.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman yang dapat diberikan Sasuke sebagai jawaban tanpa sedikitpun beranjak dari duduknya.

'_Sial!'_ Sasuke merutuk dalam hati.

Tanpa mendekatkan tangan kanannya pun, Sasuke bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak terlalu kencang dari keadaan normal. Bahkan wajah putih Sasuke kini mulai ternoda warna merah hanya karena membayangkan secantik apa rupa Sakura setelah 2 tahun lamanya mereka tak bersua. Sasuke jadi ingat bagaimana dia diam-diam terpukau oleh perubahan wajah Sakura yang menegas saat tim 7 berhasil menemukan persembunyian Orochimaru dulu.

"!" Kedua mata Sasuke membulat terkejut.

Menyebut nama Orochimaru membuat Sasuke juga mengingat bagaimana dulu ia membongkar rahasia masa lalunya pada Sakura. Oh, Shit! Jika bisa berbahasa inggris pastilah Sasuke akan mengumpat seperti itu.

"Masuklah, Sakura-chan. Sasuke sedang sarapan sekarang." Suara cempreng Naruto menyeruak masuk dalam telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan. Jantungnya berpacu semakin dan semakin menggila saja. Sasuke belum siap bertemu Sakura. Sasuke masih belum tahu wajah seperti apa yang harus dipasangnya setelah membocorkan rahasia besarnya pada Sakura jika Sasuke pernah mencium gadis itu tanpa izin.

"Hountou ka?" Suara Sakura yang terdengar semakin merdu dari yang diingat Sasuke tiba-tiba seperti mencekik leher Sasuke hingga membuatnya mulai kesulitan bernafas.

'_Sial! Apa yang terjadi padaku!'_ Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke panik. Sasuke kalut. Sasuke bingung setengah mati. Sasuke sempat berfikir untuk melakukan Shunshin no jutsu dan kabur kemanapun asal tidak berada di rumah Sai, tapi sial sekali tiba-tiba otaknya yang jenius itu lupa bagaimana cara melakukan Shunshin no jutsu.

"Sasuke-kun." Sapa Sakura.

Sfx : Deg!

Sapaan Sakura mengakhiri riwayat inner Uchiha Sasuke detik itu juga. Sasuke membatu. Seluruh ototnya menegang. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Tangan dan kakinya bahkan mulai terasa bergetar.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengulang panggilannya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya yang sempat menguap melewati pucuk kepala ravennya. Sasuke harus kuat. Sasuke tidak boleh galau. Sasuke pemuda hebat yang bisa mengalahkan Dewi Kelinci. Menjawab panggilan dari seorang gadis, apalagi gadis itu hanya rekan satu timnya dulu, bukanlah hal yang sulit.

"Aa… Sakura." Balas Sasuke singkat.

Setelah melewatkan waktu 3 menit 11 detik menguatkan diri. Hanya 2 kata itu yang sanggup dikeluarkan Sasuke dengan sedikit menolehkan kepala ravennya pada Sakura. Dalam pandangan orang lain, sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu pasti terlihat sangat keren. Tanpa mereka tahu inner kedua Sasuke sudah terkapar tak berdaya sejak beberapa saat lalu akibat pesona Sakura yang sedikit tertangkap mata rinnegannya.

Sakura yang terlihat sangat manis dengan kaos berwarna hijau pudar dan celana panjang putihnya. Sakura yang sekaligus terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut merah jambu pendeknya yang lebih rapi dengan bandana merah terang sebagai hiasan kepalanya.

Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Sasuke kelabakan mencari cara untuk menyingkirkan bayangan Sakura yang begitu mudahnya meracuni setiap sel dalam otaknya detik itu juga.

.

.

"Hiy… Apa ini?!" Ino menjinjing sebuah celana pendek dengan motif polkadot yang tak sengaja ditemukannya di bawah bantal sofa Sai.

"I-ini milikku!" Sai menarik paksa celana pendeknya dengan gugup dari tangan Ino, yang memegang ujungnya dengan ekspresi jijik, dan menyembunyikannya cepat dibelakang punggung kurusnya.

"Aku tak tahu bahkan seorang ANBU sepertimu sama joroknya dengan Naruto, Sai-kun!" Ejek Ino.

"Bukan salahku! Naruto yang memakainya! Dia yang meletakkannya sembarangan!" Sai membela diri.

Sepasang emerald Sakura tak henti memperhatikan pertengkaran Sai dan Ino sedikit jauh di samping kanannya.

"Ya. Ya. Aku tahu, Shizune. Aku tak akan pulang terlalu malam." Lalu bergulir mengawasi Kakashi yang sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan kakak seperguruannya melalui telepon genggam.

"Lalu ada sesuatu yang sangat besar. Besaaaar sekali, ttebayou!" Kemudian objek yang diawasinya adalah Naruto yang bercerita dengan penuh semangat pada Hinata yang baru saja 2 hari lalu menjadi kekasihnya. Walau Hinata lebih banyak diam mendengarkan, namun senyuman bahagia yang tak berlebihan tak kunjung lepas dari wajah tembemnya.

"…" Dan tujuan terakhirnya adalah Sasuke yang begitu tenang meminum ocha disampingnya.

Sfx : Psssh!

Rona merah mulai menjalari wajah putih Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan dengan rambut ravennya yang dipanjangkan. Ekspresi datar Sasuke yang menyebalkan tak lagi tersisa, yang ada sekarang justru wajah kalem Sasuke yang terkesan dewasa dan selalu bisa menghangatkan hati Sakura tiap kali diam-diam Sakura meliriknya. Lalu walau tatapan mata Sasuke masih terasa tajam, tak terlihat lagi kesan membahayakan dari dua bola matanya yang berbeda itu.

"Hahh…" Tanpa sadar Sakura menghela nafas berat meratapi nasibnya.

Bahkan kehadiran Kakashi yang membawa serta Ino dan Hinata ke rumah Sai tak mampu menghilangkan kecanggungan antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Padahal sebelum datang ke rumah Sai, Sakura berdandan sedari subuh hanya agar dirinya terlihat cantik dan bersinar di depan Sasuke. Berharap Sasuke akan terpesona padanya dan memuji kecantikannya di depan Naruto dan Sai dengan wajah melongo karena terlalu terpukau. Tapi ternyata justru Sakura yang terpukau oleh penampilan baru Sasuke.

'_Menyebalkan!'_ Gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Perpisahan terakhir mereka yang begitu berkesan membuat Sakura lupa seperti apa Uchiha Sasuke yang dicintainya. 2 tahun atau beberapa tahunpun Uchiha Sasuke tetaplah seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan yang begitu pelit membagi jalan pikirannya.

"…" Sasuke melirik ke samping bawah kanannya. Hembusan berat nafas Sakura terlalu keras untuk tak terdengar olehnya. Sasuke mengerutkan sedikit keningnya dibalik gelas yang menutupi sebagian besar wajah tampannya. Berfikir dalam hati ada apa gerangan tiba-tiba wajah Sakura terlihat sedih dan kecewa.

"Naruto-kun!" Pekikan kecil Hinata memancing perhatian Sasuke.

Kini dengan sebelah mata onyxnya, Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana Naruto membuat cengiran rubah andalannya pada Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata terlihat sedikit, ehm, mesra?!

Tunggu dulu. Sasuke sadar ada yang aneh dengan sekitarnya. Abaikan Ino dan Sai yang masih berdebat, atau Kakashi yang masih sibuk membujuk seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. Naruto dan Hinata adalah apa yang kini baru disadarinya memperlihatkan hubungan yang sepertinya berkembang lebih dari sekedar teman satu angkatan. Otak jenius Sasuke mulai bekerja. Mempertimbangkan wajah kecewa Sakura, apakah berarti gadis musim semi ini patah hati karena Naruto sudah berpaling menyukai gadis Hyuuga disampingnya?

Hmm, Naruto sungguh pemuda brengsek jika benar seperti yang Sasuke simpulkan. Padahal saat mereka masih kecil dulu, si kuning itu tak henti mengejar cinta Sakura walaupun Naruto tahu Sakura hanya menyukainya. Dan setelah Sakura akhirnya menyatakan cinta padanya, lalu Sasuke sendiri dengan berat hati sudah merelakan Sakura, Naruto seenaknya saja meninggalkan Sakura untuk menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain di depan Sakura?! Demi gigi geraham Aoda yang tidak pernah tumbuh, Sasuke akan membuat perhitungan dengan Naruto suatu saat nanti.

"…" Sasuke melirik simpati pada Sakura disampingnya. Sasuke merasa hatinya seperti tercubit, ikut merasakan sakit hati yang Sakura rasakan karena Naruto. Jika saja Sasuke tahu hasil akhirnya seperti ini, Sasuke tak akan pernah mempercayakan Sakura pada Naruto.

Tangan kanan Sasuke meraih gelasnya yang kosong untuk diisi kembali. Namun kali ini bukan ocha yang rasanya cenderung pahit, tapi air sirup yang rasanya manis. Sasuke tahu Sakura menyukai makanan manis.

"Minumlah." Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya yang hampir terisi penuh di depan Sakura.

Sakura terkejut sesaat sebelum cepat-cepat mengangkat wajah cantiknya untuk menatap Sasuke. Walaupun orang lain menganggap apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan sepele, tapi bagi Sakura momen seperti ini sangat sulit ia dapatkan.

"A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menerima gelas pemberian Sasuke dan mengucapkan terima kasih penuh semangat dengan mata berbinar bahagia.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sakura dan memejamkan mata, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang kembali berdegup kencang seenak hatinya sendiri.

Tanpa Sakura tahu, bahkan setelah berjam-jam menatapnya, Sasuke masih belum bisa menghilangkan pesona Sakura yang begitu kuat. Salahkan wajah cantik Sakura yang terlihat semakin cantik dan dewasa itu. Salahkan rambut pendek Sakura yang terlihat begitu manis dengan hiasan bando merah terang di atas kepalanya. Salahkan juga bibir imut Sakura yang…

'_NANI?!'_ Sasuke terkejut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apa-apaan ini?! Sejak kapan dia tertular virus mesum Kakashi dan Naruto sampai bahkan bibir mungil Sakura masuk dalam pikirannya?!

"?!" Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepala soft pinknya bingung karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menggeleng panik tanpa sebab.

"Daijobou, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke membuka mata. Meyakinkan dalam hatinya bahwa dia adalah pemuda yang keren. Dia tidak boleh bersikap konyol di depan Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura." Jawab Sasuke dengan suara beratnya yang dibuat setegar mungkin.

Hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun. Apa aku benar boleh meminum ini?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Bukan! Bukan!" Sakura menggeleng gugup.

"Hanya saja ini, gelas ini, bu-bukankah milikmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"…" Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sakura sekarang. Bukankah itu gelas Sai? Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba menjadi gelasnya?

"Aku tak keberatan kau memakainya." Jawab Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing dengan kebingungannya.

Senyuman lebar mengembang di wajah tirus Sakura, sepasang emeraldnya berkilat penuh kebahagiaan.

'_Bukankah ini seperti sebuah ciuman tak langsung?! Kyaaaa… Aku akan berciuman tak langsung dengan Sasuke-kun, shaaaaannnarroooo!'_ Inner Sakura berteriak penuh semangat sebelum gadis musim semi ini meminum air sirupnya dengan wajah berseri.

Sasuke menggaruk pipinya dengan wajah bingung. Berfikir apa segitu sukanya Sakura dengan air sirup hingga mudah saja suasana hati Sakura berubah hanya karena segelas air sirup yang diminumnya. Dari ekspresi sedih dan kecewa menjadi ekspresi penuh kebahagiaan seperti sekarang. Bahkan jika Sasuke tak meragukan mata onyxnya, Sasuke seperti bisa melihat banyak bunga bermekaran di sekeliling Sakura.

'_Mungkin saat ulangtahunnya nanti aku harus memberikan hadiah sebotol air sirup yang sama.'_ Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

Sfx : Cklek. Blum!

Sasuke masuk dengan sedikit menggigil. Diluar sangat dingin tapi begitu teganya sensei dan teman-temannya menghukum Sasuke keluar rumah sebagai hukuman atas kekalahan Sasuke dalam permainan kartu.

"Hm?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

Semua orang terlihat tertidur di lantai ruang tamu Sai. Apa yang terjadi saat dia pergi keluar untuk mencari sebotol sake pesanan Kakashi dan sekantong penuh makanan ringan yang dipesan teman-temannya? Bukankah tidak ada pesta sake dirumah Sai, kenapa semua orang tertidur lelap sekali?

Setelah meletakkan satu kantong penuh makanan dan sebotol sake yang mereknya sangat sulit ditemukan dan menghabiskan waktu Sasuke hampir 1 jam hanya untuk mencarinya di dapur, tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun Sasuke menyelimuti satu per satu teman-temannya dengan selimut yang disediakan Sai sebelumnya agar tak ada yang jatuh sakit karena dinginnya udara malam.

Sakura adalah orang yang terakhir diselimutinya. Sebaris senyum tipis disungging Sasuke tanpa ragu, toh tak ada yang melihatnya saat ini. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, tiba saat dimana Sasuke bisa membalas kebaikan Sakura membenarkan selimutnya setiap malam agar Sasuke tak menggigil kedinginan saat dirawat di rumah sakit dulu.

Sedikit ragu Sasuke mulai mengulurkan tangan kanannya mendekat pada rambut merah jambu Sakura. Sasuke ingin menyentuhnya. Sangat ingin menyentuhnya. Dan lebih ingin menyentuhnya setelah banyak melihat tawa Sakura seharian ini untuknya. Bukankah semalam Sai juga memberi nasehat pada Naruto jika seorang gadis sangat suka dielus pucuk kepalanya? Mereka merasa seperti sangat dicintai oleh pasangannya. Jadi karena Sasuke mencintai Sakura, tak salah bukan jika Sasuke sangat ingin menyentuhnya dan menyalurkan cintanya? Ehm, ralat. Maksud Sasuke menyalurkan rasa simpatinya atas kesedihan Sakura karena Naruto. Setidaknya sekali saja walau tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

"Ehem!" Tangan Sasuke yang hampir saja akhirnya berhasil menyentuh pucuk kepala Sakura, berhenti di udara. Sasuke tahu siapa pemilik suara berdehem yang baru saja di dengarnya. Itu suara Kakashi.

'_Jadi Kakashi tadi berpura-pura tidur?'_ Sasuke merutuk dalam hati bodoh sekali dirinya berhasil ditipu oleh Kakashi.

Sasuke menarik tangannya cepat dan menoleh dengan wajah tersipu menahan malu. Dalam pikirannya Sasuke ingin memarahi guru yang tidak pernah tahu situasi itu.

"Ka…" Nafas Sasuke segera tercekat diudara saat kedua matanya bukan hanya menangkap bayangan Kakashi dengan senyuman mengejeknya, tapi juga senyuman geli Naruto, Sai, Ino, dan bahkan si gadis Hyuuga yang pemalu. Hyuuga Hinata jika Sasuke tak salah ingat.

"Setelah tertangkap basah seperti ini, aku rasa kau apa yang kami inginkan, Sa-su-ke!" Goda Kakashi.

"…" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah padam, ingin menghindari tatapan menggoda Kakashi dan teman-temannya, tetapi justru berakhir pada wajah tertidur Sakura ditambah dengkuran kecilnya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Apa dia juga berpura-pura tidur?!" Tanya Sasuke kesal pada siapapun yang mau menjawab.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Sakura benar-benar tidur." Ino berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" Tanya Sasuke galak saat satu tangan Ino terulur ke atas kepalanya.

"Memberitahumu apa yang ingin Sakura ceritakan padamu." Jawab Ino.

"Kenapa bukan dia sendiri yang menceritakannya?!" Tanya Sasuke tak suka.

"Huh!" Ino mendengus kelas menghadapi sifat keras kepala Sasuke yang ternyata tidak banyak berubah.

"Itu karena dia tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya padamu." Jawab Ino yang berhasil terpancing rasa kesalnya.

"Tenang saja, kau tak perlu takut. Aku tak akan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk pada kalian. Dan lagi sebelum ini aku sudah mendapat izin untuk melakukannya dari Sakura."

"Ino-san mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Sasuke-kun." Hinata mencoba membantu Ino membujuk Sasuke.

"Menurutlah, Sasuke-kun. Kesempatan seperti ini tak banyak datang." Bujukan Ino terdengar lebih seperti sebuah desakan.

Sasuke masih terlihat ragu untuk menurut. Tapi kemudian entah apa yang menjadi pertimbangannya hingga Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendekatkan kepalanya di bawah telapak tangan Ino dan memejamkan kedua matanya dengan pasrah.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sebagai tanda dia akan menuruti apa kata Ino.

.

.

Sasuke perlahan mulai membuka kedua matanya. Ditatapnya satu per satu wajah teman-temannya yang sedikit tegang, dan berakhir pada Naruto yang dipandangnya dengan tatapan "benarkah apa yang baru saja aku lihat?"

Naruto mengulum sebaris senyum penuh arti. Tak perlu menyentuhkan tinju mereka untuk Naruto tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke sekarang.

"Apa kau baru saja melihat ingatan Sakura-chan tentang pernyataan cintanya, Sasuke?" Tebak Naruto.

Tak ada seorangpun di sana yang terkejut dengan tebakan Naruto. Sai dan Kakashi dari awal menyaksikan adegan pernyataan cinta Sakura pada Naruto dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Hinata tahu setelah berhasil mendesak Kiba untuk bercerita dulu. Sedangkan Ino tahu dari cerita Sakura sendiri.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, tak ada yang harus kau khawatirkan." Naruto memulai penjelasannya.

"Dari awal aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sakura-chan katakan padaku. Tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta di tengah situasi genting bukanlah sifatnya."

"Dan seperti yang kau lihat sendiri juga, tanpa dia sadari selalu ada namamu dalam setiap alasan yang dibuatnya padaku."

Semua orang diam menunggu tanggapan dari Sasuke yang tak kunjung datang.

"Bukankah kau menyukai Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke setelah diam sedikit lama.

"Yeah, mungkin." Naruto melirik sejenak pada Hinata yang duduk disampingnya.

"Tapi Sakura-chan bilang padaku bahwa aku menyukainya karena ingin bersaing denganmu. Sedangkan gadis yang benar-benar aku sukai, ehm, ya. Kau tahu sendiri." Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa suasana menjadi gerah. Baik dirinya maupun Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang merona malu.

"Sakura. Bagaimana jika perasaannya sudah berubah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan penuh rasa ragu.

"Huh!" Naruto mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Jangan konyol Sasuke! Itu tak akan terjadi." Naruto memalingkan wajah menatap Sakura yang masih begitu lelap dalam tidurnya.

"Karena aku tahu Sakura-chan hanya pernah jatuh cinta pada satu orang. Kau, Sasuke!" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Uchiha Sasuke dan mengembangkan senyuman rubah kebanggaannya.

"Cepatlah nyatakan perasaanmu pada Sakura-chan. Jangan buat dia menunggu lebih lama lagi." Nasehat Naruto kemudian.

"…" Sasuke diam.

"Kau masih saja pintar bicara, Naruto." Senyuman hangat tersungging kemudian di wajah tampan Sasuke setelah memutuskan untuk ikut meyakini semua yang Naruto katakan padanya.

"Aku tak tahu ada begitu banyak jenis rasa suka." Komentar Sai pada Ino.

"Aku juga sih." Jawab Ino disertai anggukan kepala.

"Kau sendiri, seperti apa rasa sukamu padaku, Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino kemudian dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ya, mungkin seperti air." Jawab Sai setelah berfikir sedikit lama.

"Air?" Tanya Ino bingung. Sai mengangguk tegas.

"Aku tak akan bisa bertahan hidup tanpa air di dekatku." Sai membuat sebaris senyum tulus pada Ino yang mendengus geli, tak menyangka jika ANBU seperti Sai bisa juga membuat sebait gombalan untuk seorang gadis.

'_Ah, indahnya masa muda.' _Kakashi tersenyum lebar di balik masker hitamnya. Sedikit lucu rasanya mengikuti perjalanan cinta tim 7 yang begitu rumit dan penuh cerita ini.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Membutuhkan waktu satu jam bagi Sasuke untuk bisa menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura setelah gadis itu bangun dari tidurnya. Dan membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 3 bulan lamanya bagi Sasuke untuk melamar Sakura. Bungsu Uchiha ini sampai harus menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu diluar desa hanya untuk meyakinkan diri. Bahwa dia, Uchiha Sasuke, memiliki hak untuk mendapatkan kehidupan baru yang lebih baik bersama gadisnya, Haruno Sakura, demi mewujudkan satu mimpinya yang lain yang belum bisa diwujudkannya. Membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha.

Dibawah guguran bunga sakura Sasuke memejamkan mata, mengingat kembali bayangan dirinya memakai hakama hitam yang terpantul dari dalam kaca di kamar Sai satu jam yang lalu, sebelum kemudian mengingat kembali napak tilas kehidupannya.

Sejak peristiwa pembantaian klan Uchiha, Sasuke mengabdikan hidupnya hanya untuk membalas dendam dan membunuh kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Jangankan berfikir untuk menikah, memikirkan cinta saja Sasuke tidak mau dan tak punya waktu. Semua perasaan kecilnya pada Sakura dulu tak pernah benar-benar dipedulikannya. Sasuke hanya ingin menjadi kuat dan mengalahkan Itachi.

Lalu setelah semua kebohongan Itachi terbongkar, Sasuke berbalik membenci Konoha. Tujuan hidupnya berubah. Menghancurkan desa tempat kelahirannya dan tempatnya tumbuh, serta membunuh orang-orang yang memiliki ikatan kuat dengannya agar dunia ninja yang menurutnya sudah bobrok ini bisa berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Jika saja orang-orang disekitarnya tak bisa menghentikannya saat itu, Sasuke ragu akankah dia dapat memakai hakama seperti sekarang? Apakah Sasuke akan dapat merasakan lembutnya belaian angin musim semi dan menikmati indahnya guguran bunga yang nama dan rupanya seindah gadis yang akan dinikahinya seperti sekarang?

Menikah? Sasuke mengembangkan senyuman bahagia dengan sangat jelas. Ya, Menikah. Lalu menjadi suami. Menjadi ayah. Dan selanjutnya menjadi seorang kakek. Rasanya menggelikan. Namun hatinya selalu merasa hangat hanya dengan membayangkan dirinya akan melewati semua fase kehidupan itu.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?!" Suara cempreng Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Sakura sudah datang, Sasuke. Cepatlah kemari." Tambah Sai.

Sasuke masih diam beberapa saat untuk menghirup renyahnya udara musim semi dan menghembuskannya bersama semua rasa gugup yang menjalar di setiap sel dalam tubuhnya.

'_Ayah, Ibu, Nii-san.'_ Panggil Sasuke dalam hati.

'_Aku… akan menikah.'_ Sasuke melangkahkah kaki jenjangnya dengan penuh tekad.

"Berisik!" Jawab Sasuke setelah berada di antara Naruto dan Sai di kanan dan kirinya.

"Heee… Kau terlihat gugup sekali, Sasuke." Goda Naruto yang mendaratkan sebuah rangkulan erat di sepanjang bahu Sasuke.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku, Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke menurunkan paksa tangan kanan Naruto yang kali ini tak diperban dengan gerakan kasar. Tangan Naruto membuat hakama yang dipakainya miring saja. Padahal Sasuke harus tampil semaksimal mungkin di salah satu hari paling spesial dalam hidupnya ini.

"Hey! Apa kau lupa? Ini hakamaku! Ha-ka-ma-ku, ttebayou!" Protes Naruto tak terima.

Sai hanya bisa tersenyum sweatdrop dengan dua rekan satu tim nya ini. Walau hampir selalu bertengkar, justru itu yang membuat mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Sai bersyukur dalam hati Danzo memberinya tugas sebagai pengganti Sasuke di tim 7 dulu. Jika tidak, mungkin selamanya Sai tak akan pernah tahu seperti apa indahnya persahabatan dan seperti apa bahagianya memiliki wanita yang mau mencintainya dan bersedia menemaninya sampai mati. Ah, benar juga. Jika dipikir-pikir kemungkinan terbesar ketiga pemuda anggota tim 7 ini cepat akrab pastilah karena latar belakang mereka yang hampir sama. Sama-sama membutuhkan cinta yang tulus dari seseorang.

"Yokatta ne, Sasuke. Naruto. Sai." Gumam Kakashi dibalik pohon tak jauh dari ketiga pemuda itu saling mengejek, sebelum menghilang dan kembali berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang hadir di pesta pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

**oOo OWARI oOo**

.

.

.

Sedikit penjelasan dari Cand mungkin ada yang belum tahu :

**Hitai Ate - **Ikat kepala yang dipakai para ninja. Dibuat dari bahan plat metal yang berisi ukiran dari simbol asal desa ninja. Pada umumnya bagian pengikat terbuat dari kain yang bisa diikat dengan warna yang berbeda-beda.

**Shousen no Jutsu – **Ninjutsu medis yang memungkinkan pengguna untuk mempercepat proses penyembuhan alami tubuh dengan mengirim cakra dari tangan mereka ke bagian tubuh yang luka. Hal ini memungkinkan pengguna untuk menyembuhkan pasien tanpa membutuhkan peralatan medis atau pembedahan, sehingga sangat bermanfaat di medan perang. Shousen no Jutsu dapat digunakan untuk menyembuhkan luka internal dan eksternal.

**Shunshin no Jutsu – **Teknik ini adalah teknik gerakan dengan kecepatan tinggi yang dapat membuat penggunanya berpindah tempat dengan cepat dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Kepulan asap kadang-kadang digunakan untuk menyamarkan gerakan penggunanya.

**Author Note : **Akhirnya selesai juga fic SasuSaku pertama Cand setelah satu minggu lebih menggali inspirasi. Cand tak tahu apakah ficnya bagus, tapi Cand harap fic ini disukai semua orang.

Tak lupa Cand ucapkan Arigatou gozaimasu buat para reader yang tak lupa meninggalkan jejak di fic ini ^,^

Sign.

Cand_Chan.

.

.

.

**oOo OMAKE oOo**

**8 Years Later**

"Sasuke-kun," Suara lembut yang memanggil namanya, membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn. Sakura." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sakura, yang mendudukkan diri di samping kiri Sasuke.

"Memandangi bulan." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura mendongak, mengikuti objek yang dipandangi suaminya penuh minat.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan bulannya? Jangan bilang akan ada perang karena bulan lagi!" Tebak Sakura dengan ekspresi ngeri yang berlebihan.

"Tidak." Sasuke menggelengkan kepala tanpa menoleh.

"Bulannya hanya terlihat indah. Sepertimu." Baru pada bagian ini Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman hangat yang menggoda berkembang di wajah tampannya.

Mulut Sakura terbuka sesaat mendengar gombalan Sasuke padanya.

"Sasuke-kuuun…" Detik berikutnya Sakura menjerit haru dan segera saja memeluk gemas tangan kiri Sasuke yang tak sempurna.

"Aku serius, Sakura."

"Aku selalu memandangi bulan saat aku merindukanmu dulu." Ungkap Sasuke, yang menunduk sedikit untuk menatap pucuk kepala Sakura yang tanpa bando lagi.

"…" Sakura tak membalas ucapan Sasuke. Namun pelukannya yang mengerat pada tangan kiri Sasuke yang hilang hampir sebagian, cukup untuk membuat Sasuke tahu bahwa istrinya itu sedang berbahagia.

Sasuke kembali menatap bulan di atas langit malam Konoha yang sangat jernih. Tatapan mata Sasuke tiba-tiba meredup.

"Maaf. Aku banyak membuatmu menangis…" Ucap Sasuke penuh sesal.

Sakura berhenti bersikap manja dan melepaskan pelukan pada tangan kiri Sasuke demi menatap suaminya itu dengan bibir mengerucut kesal.

"Kau melakukannya lagi!" Omel Sakura.

"Sudah aku bilang berhentilah meminta maaf padaku, Sasuke-kun!"

"Takut pada rasa sakit adalah hal yang wajar. Bukan hanya kau. Semua orang pun merasakannya."

"Aku… tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu karena aku takut merasakan sakit. Disini, rasanya sakit sekali saat aku berfikir aku akan kehilanganmu." Sakura meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di dada kirinya.

"Kau tahu aku sering mengatakannya padamu!"

Sfx : Cklek.

"Tadaima," Suara gadis kecil yang mengucapkan salam seperti terhempas begitu saja dari telinga Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ma.."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mendelik kesal pada Sasuke.

"…" Bukannya merasa kesal, entah kenapa Sasuke justru merasa lucu melihat Sakura marah padanya.

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengangguk patuh.

Tangan kanannya yang 2x lipat lebih besar dari Sakura kini menepuk sayang pucuk kepala Sakura sebelum mulai disusupkan Sasuke ke belakang telinga istrinya yang secantik musim semi ini.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu." Sasuke memajukan wajahnya mendekat pada Sakura.

Mengerti apa yang diinginkan suaminya, Sakura memejamkan mata.

"?" Gadis kecil berkacamata merah memandang jengah pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun." Balas Sakura sembari menikmati hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin keras menempa kulit wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Papa! Mama! Kalian melakukannya lagi!" Protes Sarada.

Sasuke dan Sakura membuka mata kompak. Kurang 1 cm saja bibir keduanya menempel, suara Sarada mereka mengakhiri adegan rate-M yang hampir terjadi.

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh bersamaan, menatap putri kecil mereka dengan mata mendelik kaget.

"Sarada!" Suara pekikan Sasuke dan Sakura menyatu bersama udara dalam rumah keluarga kecil Uchiha.

.

.

Uchiha Sarada melirik dalam diam wajah ayahnya yang masih menyimpan sedikit rona merah, dan coba disembunyikan dibalik cangkir kopi yang isinya tak kunjung habis disesap Sasuke sedari 5 menit yang lalu.

"Hahh…" Sarada menghela nafas panjang. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Inojin padanya bahwa yang namanya orangtua pastilah mesum.

"Papa, bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" Pertanyaan Sarada memecah keheningan di meja makan.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Sasuke balik setelah meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya di atas piring kecil di samping kanannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lahir?" Tanya Sarada dengan wajah polos penuh minat.

Sfx : Deg!

Sasuke dan Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti detik itu juga. Keduanya bertukar lirikan bingung dengan wajah memerah padam.

"Per-pertanyaan apa itu, Sarada?!" Sakura memekik panik.

"Aburame-sensei menjelaskan pada kami tentang metamorfosa serangga. Lalu Shikadai bertanya padanya bagaimana dia dilahirkan." Sarada menjawab dengan sebuah cerita.

"Aburame-sensei tak bisa menjawabnya. Tapi dia bilang kedua orangtua kami pasti bisa."

'_Shino! Aku akan membunuhmu,'_ Tekad Inner Sakura dengan kedua tangan memegang kunai.

Sasuke meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Sarada mungkin tidak, tapi dia yang sudah terlalu hafal sifat istrinya, bisa merasakan aura hitam menakutkan berkobar di seluruh tubuh Sakura.

"Bukankah papa dan mama dulu murid terpandai di akademi? Jadi aku pasti bisa mendapatkan jawabannya dari kalian, kan?" Daripada sebuah pertanyaan, saat ini Sarada seperti sedang memberi tuntutan pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Jika aku tak mendapatkan jawabannya sampai besok. Boruto si kepala duren itu pasti akan mengejekku bodoh, Mama!" Sarada mengakhiri ceritanya dengan kalimat aduan.

"…" Sakura segera memberikan deathglare pada Sasuke seolah menyalakannya atas kepandaian dan sifat keras kepala Uchiha Sarada.

Sekali lagi Sakura membuat Sasuke meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"Papa! Bantu aku menjelaskannya pada Sarada!" Perintah Sakura dengan nada kesal karena bingung.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke diselingi anggukan mengerti. Daripada Sakura mengamuk, lebih baik Sasuke menuruti apa keinginan istrinya saja.

Sarada mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Jika Sasuke sudah mengambil alih, pasti jawaban yang akan didapatkannya adalah "Maaf, Sarada. Mungkin lain kali kami akan menjawabnya." Sarada tak pernah menyukai janji seperti itu. Belajar dari pengalamannya di masa lalu, Sarada sekarang tahu itu adalah cara halus ayahnya untuk menolak.

"Sarada." Panggil Sasuke dengan suara baritonenya.

Haruno Sakura menubrukkan punggungnya dengan punggung kursi dan menghela nafas panjang. Walau masih belum dapat merasa lega, setidaknya jika Sasuke yang mengambil alih pembicaraaan, Sarada pasti tak akan bisa banyak melayangkan protes. Sebagai kepala keluarga, Sasuke hampir selalu menang tanpa perlawan kecuali untuk beberapa hal tertentu. Membeli baju misalnya. Sarada dan Sakura selalu memakaikan baju-baju lucu padanya.

"Waktu itu dimalam yang dingin…"

'_NANI?!'_ Sakura mendelik terkejut mendengar kelanjutan kalimat suaminya. Berbeda dengan Sarada yang sudah merubah wajah kesalnya menjadi berseri-seri penuh minat.

"… mama membuka baju."

Sfx : Psssh!

Uchiha Sarada tersipu malu. Gadis kecil yang memakai kacamata berbingkai merah ini berani bertaruh jika cerita papanya akan jadi menarik.

Sfx : Srak. Tap.

Haruno Sakura melompat dari kursinya dan menutup erat sepasang telinga kecil Sarada dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mama! Apa yang kau lakukan-"

"Sasuke-kun! Jangan ceritakan hal-hal aneh pada anak kita-"

Ups! Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang salah. Sasuke kan hanya melaksanakan perintah Sakura untuk membantu istrinya memberi penjelasan pada putri kecil mereka. Apapun itu, yang lebih mendesak untuk Sasuke lakukan adalah menutup rapat-rapat kedua telinganya dengan satu jari kanan dan ujung tangan kirinya.

"-shaaaannarooooo!" Teriakan Sakura dan Sarada menggema hebat sampai keluar rumah. Membuat orang-orang yang malam itu tanpa sengaja lewat di depan rumah mereka dapat tertawa sweatdrop dengan keluarga kecil Uchiha yang kehebohannya sangat terkenal ini.

**oOo F.I.N oOo**


End file.
